


everyone loves a bad boy

by xomugi



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Evak - Freeform, Evak AU, Evak Smut, Idk what i'm doing, Isak is so precious, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Penetrator!Even, Season 1, The Penetrators - Freeform, closet!isak, even is a bad boy, pinning, sad? maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomugi/pseuds/xomugi
Summary: Warning: I'm not the best writer out there but I love penetrator even and really wanted to write a fic about it.The penetrators are known for hooking up with anyone they want whenever they want. and no closet-case will stop Even





	1. "because I’m so irresistible"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! the first chapter! Like it says in the summery, I love to write but I'm not the best at it. I'm hoping by writing this fic I will improve my writing skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak meets a smug third year

_**Fredag** _

_**21:15** _

 

There is nothing he really hates about buses, Isak just knows that he will never be joining one. Maybe it is because of Jonas’s constant rants about them and the political motives behind them, (he doesn’t really know what Jonas is talking about) Or maybe it's just because it would be to much work for his liking. But, just because he has no plans to join one doesn’t mean he isn’t going to attend the parties. And that is where he is currently, in the kitchen leaning against the counter with his friends drinking beers and passing around a joint at a penetrators party

 

“What do you mean? She is smoking hot!” Mangus said mouth agape. Jonas laughed taking another drag of the joint before passing it to Mahdi “No she’s not man” Isak isn’t really paying attention to their conversation he's mostly just staring into space thinking about what movie he is going to watch when he gets home.

 

“Yo Isak? Are you listening” Jonas questioned snapping Isak out of his previous thoughts. “were going outside to the pool, you coming?”

 

“Yeah. I’m coming just give me a minute” Isak replied. Jonas gives him a questioning look before shrugging it off and following Mangus and Mahdi out of the kitchen and into the heart of where the party is taking place.

 

Isak tilts his head back, resting it on the cupboard behind him. He closed his eyes and takes another swig of his drink. _This party is boring_ He thought to himself.

 

“Halla” A voice calls out to him. Isak opened his eyes taking his head off the cupboard to look at the man who had just called out to him. And _boy_ was this man hot. He eyes were bright blue with a small smile curved onto his lips. His blonde hair was messy, but it looked good, some strands hanging in front of his forehead. He was tall, defiantly over 6 feet. Wearing dark jeans, a simple white t-shirt with a jean jacket over it.

 

“Halla.,” Isak replied, his voice quieter than he had expected. “What are you doing by yourself? Someone as cute as you? I would assume girls would be swarming you by now.” The stranger said smoothy his smile turning into a slight smirk as Isak feels his face heat up a little.

 

“Haha.. very funny, but I'm actually here to get away from all those girls, you know. because I’m so irresistible” Isak replied with sarcasm in his voice moving his gaze away from him and towards the floor, or frankly, anything else. The stranger chuckles the little pieces of hair in front of his forehead bouncing a little which Isak catches peeking up to look up at the stranger again.“I’m Isak, by the way,” Isak said finally meeting the stranger eye to eye. “And you are?”

 

“I’m surprised you don’t know who I am, after all, you are in my house.” The stranger replied with an amusing chuckle following after. Isak raised his brows before taking another sip of his beer finishing it off and placing it on the counter. He crosses his arms and folds his legs. “I see, so you're a penetrator,” Isak asked trying to suppress the smile he feels dancing onto his lips.

 

“You would be correct!” The stranger replied with a clap. He picks up an unopened beer cracking it open and taking a sip. “That still doesn’t tell me who you are though” Isak mused the smile finally breaking across his lips.

 

“Ah right, my name is—” The stranger starts “Isak! There you are!” Eva called out to him. Isak's smile fades a little as Eva stumbled pass the stranger and falls into Isak’s arms. “Hey, Eva..” Isak fumbled out trying to keep her up straight. The stranger raises his brows amusingly before locking eyes with Isak’s once again. “I'll see you around.. Isak” His name falling off of his lips slowly before turning around leaving the kitchen before Isak can respond.

 

“Heyy… Why were you talking to Even?” Eva asked, her words slurring a little as they come out. “Even?” Isak responded? _So that's his name_ he thought to himself. “Yeahhh.. Even, he transferred in his second year from Bakka to Nissen, he’s superrr hot but he doesn’t hook up with like anyone!” Eva explained. “No one has his hoodie but everyone reallyy wants it”

 

Eva continues to babble on as Isak stares at the door where Even had just walked out from. “Isakkk!! Are you listening to me?” Eva wines standing up a little more blocking Isak’s view with pouting lips.

 

Isak forces a small smile “Come on Eva, your drunk I’ll take you home” He said. Eva nods in response before getting led out the kitchen. Isak catches Evens eyes one more time. An amusing smile dances on his lips as he winks. Isak feels his face flush up quickly looking away from him dragging Eva out the front door.


	2. "wanna go somewhere more private?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even invites Isak to a party, he goes, blah blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, I thought about making it longer but I decided not to because I didn't want to rush the story.

****

**_Lørdag_ **

**_8:40_ **

 

Isak woke up the next morning being greeted with a pounding headache. He groaned rolling over to the other side of his bed grabbing his phone before rolling onto his back once again. He unlocked his phone opening Instagram and started to scroll through his feed mostly filled with pictures from last nights party.

 

He then comes across a picture posted by David, one of the penetrators who joined last year. It's a simple photo, just some of the penetrators posing with red cups. But the one who caught his eyes is the blonde boy in the background smiling looking away from the camera, the only one candid in the picture.

 

Isak taps the photo, the tags popping up. He stared at the tags for a long time. Contemplating whether to go to Evens page or not.

 

But right before he does Eskild barges into his room, He flopped onto his bed startling Isak which causes him to drop his phone onto his stomach.

 

“ _Fy Faen_ Eskild, don’t you know how to knock?!” Isak groaned. Pushing his hands up into his hair closing his eyes in annoyance.

 

 

**_Tirsdag_ **

**_7:34_ **

 

Isak sighed, once again struggling to open his locker. This was a routine that he had grown accustomed to overtime, his locker constantly getting stuck unable to open.

 

“Hey beautiful, need some help there?” A smug voice asked, Isak immediately recognizing the voice calling out to him.

 

He cleared his throat before turning his head to face the third year. “please don’t call me that” Isak mumbled before taking a proper look at Even. He was wearing black jeans, a grey hoodie, a dark green sweater with a black jacket layered on top.

“But why not?” Even replied with a playful expression, he leans against the locker with his arms crossed. “Especially because it's true”

 

Isak turned towards his locker, once again trying to open his stubborn locker while also trying to hide his flushed expression. Isak doesn’t like it, how Even can get such an embarrassing reaction out of him with such simple words.

 

“Anyways” Even said turning his back towards the locker to lean against it, He crossed his arms, and turned to face Isak, who is still struggling to open his locker. “There is a party on Friday, and I want to see you there, you can bring your friends as well,” Even adds.

 

Isak nods, still trying to pry his locker open. “We’ll be there..” He muttered. His locker really starting to get on his nerves.

 

Even grinned, “Great, I’ll see you there,” He takes his weight off the locker, but before he walked away he balls his fist and slammed it into Isak's locker surprising him, but causing it to swing open.

 

He walks away, leaving Isak with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was a little grateful to the third year though, of course for finally getting his locker open.

 

 

**_Fredag_ **

**_21:12_ **

 

By the time Isak and his squad arrived the party had already started. They walked up to the front door and was immediately greeted by members of the penetrators, but no Even. Isak frowned a little, thinking that Even would be here to greet him, but he quickly shook it off realizing how stupid the thought was.

 

He tailed his friends making their way over to the kitchen to grab drinks. Jonas sets the bag of beer down onto the counter before he reached into it and pulled one out. Isak grabbed an unopened one off the counter, popping off the cap and taking a swig of it.

 

Already Mangus and Mahdi had found some girls to fond over while Jonas watched and laughed at their lame attempts to flirt with them.

Isak’s eyes wander elsewhere, in this house the kitchen was pretty open to the living room, so he was able to get a good look at the center of the party. Finally, his eyes set on Even, he is standing on a ledge in front of the fireplace next to William and another Penetrator Isak doesn’t know the name of. They were all holding beers, just talking and laughing. But when Evens' eyes meet his, Isak immediately looked away in embarrassment.

 

“I’m gonna go find the bathroom,” Isak told Jonas who replied with a nod. He walks out of the kitchen, feeling Evens eyes trained on him.

 

He finally finds his way into a hall, and then into the bathroom. He goes inside and does his business, when he’s done he washes his hands and leaves the bathroom where he is greeted with Even leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall.

 

“you came” Even said a warm smile spreading across his face He truly confused Isak. An obnoxious cocky attitude but such kind eyes and warm smile. Isak can’t figure him out.

 

“Of course I am! My friends wouldn’t miss this party for the world” Isak replied as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him. A hint of sarcasm playing at his voice.

 

Even’s smile turns into a pout “Aw.. and here I thought you came because you missed me” Isak laughed, his face falls trying to hide the small blush creeping onto his face. Cause the truth is, he did kinda miss Even.

 

Even noticed this, and tries his best to suppress the grin trying to make its way onto his face. “Anyways” Even said making Isak look up at him once again. He takes the pre-rolled joint from behind his ears and holds it out towards Isak. “wanna go somewhere more private?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I wanted to update sooner but I couldn't due to school so sorry about that. Luckily my spring break is next week and although I will be out of the country I will still try to write an update!
> 
> you're welcome to leave comments, critiques, questions, kudos, etc!
> 
> bye!


	3. “I’ll see you around then”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even get high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Before you start this chapter I think you should know that I have changed my style of writing a little bit. 
> 
> Before I wrote in the past tense (using words like said, blushed, etc) But now I have changed my writing to present tense, I'm more confrontable with this style of writing and I really have no idea why I decided to write in past tense instead. I will probably go back and edit the last two chapters so they make more sense with the rest going on. 
> 
> So if you see a change in my writing that's all it is.

Fredag  
21:43

Isak took a drag of the blunt, inhaling it before puffing it out. He lolled his head back resting it against the gate surrounding the ledge of the rooftop. “This is some good stuff” Isak chuckles, turning his head to face Even passing the blunt to him. 

“I know,” Even says quirking his eyebrows. Isak watches him, as he slowly places the blunt between his lips. His eyes trail down to his oh so kissable lips as he inhales. Even catches this, he smirked removing the blunt from his lips exhaling the smoke through the ends of his lips, like a bull in a cartoon when it's angry and about to attack. 

Isak snaps out of his thought, turning his head away in embarrassment. Even chuckles at him. He brings the blunt to his lips, taking another drag. Then he takes ahold of Isak's chin, his index finding on top and his thumb below. He turns Isak's face towards his, the shocked expression plastered onto his face, his lips slightly parted. Even opens his lips, a small amount of smoke escaping through the gap. He attaches his lips onto Isak. The smoke passing from his to Isak's. Their eyes still open, locked with each other. 

When there's no smoke left, Even removes his lips from Isak's. Taking in his dazed expression. A triumphant smirk spreads across his face.

Even opens his mouth, planning to say some cheesy line, but before anything could come out of his life, Isak pounces on him, slamming his lips onto Evens. He responds immediately, placing one hand behind Isak's neck pulling him closer. Isak opens his mouth letting Even slip his eager tongue in, dominating the kiss. Isak places his hands on either side of Evens' face. pulling him closer, tilting his face so their noses don’t clash too much. Even bites his bottom lip, earning a small moan from the younger boy causing him to grin. 

They pull apart, but for only a brief moment to breath before diving straight back in. Even grabs Isak’s thighs squeezing them before dragging him over so he is straddling Even. Isak’s arms wrap around Evens' neck, trying to deepen the kiss any way possible. 

When they finally pull apart with a pop, Even takes in Isak’s expression. His lips are puffy and red with half-lidded eyes. Even kisses the corner of Isak's mouth, then his cheek, jaw, going lower and lower. He gets to his neck and starts to kiss, bite, and suck, Isak can already feel the bruises starting to form. “God Isak, your such a treat” Even mutters before starting up again, creating more and more hickeys everywhere on Isak's neck and collarbone while also drinking in the delicious moans spilling from Isak's lips.

Evens hand starts to travel lower and lower. One hand on the back of Isak’s neck while the other one on his hips, then his ass, where he squeezes the cheek, earning a moan louder than the others from Isak. But before he gets to his zipper, the door to the rooftop slams open startling both Even and Isak. 

“Even! Sorry to disturb your fun, but we have a situation” Chris yells out. Isak quickly scrambles off him, stumbling a little trying to stand up straight. 

Even stands up, he smooths his shirt before answering Chris. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute” Chris nods before closing the door, leaving the two boys alone again. Even turns towards Isak, who is refusing to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry, but it turns out I must cut our little moment short,” he says smoothly. 

Isak clears his voice, turning away from Even even more. “Yeah… that's fine… um, you should go make sure everything is okay,” Isak replies. He is beyond embarrassed, getting caught like that, but he is even more embarrassed about what he just did. 

“Thanks” Even says, he takes a step closer to him, caressing his cheek causing Isak to look at him again. “I’ll see you around then” Isak adds before pecking his cheek. He gives him a smile before turning around to go downstairs leaving Isak alone on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you're welcome to leave comments, critiques, questions, kudos, etc!
> 
> bye!


	4. "don’t lead on their friends as well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter is my longest one yet at around 1000 words! 
> 
> I am going to try to make all my chapters this long from here going forward, but this means it might take a little more time to get chapters out.
> 
> I am starting to work on two new fics as well, one is a one-shot and the other is an HP AU because its another one of my favorites! Idk when those will be coming out though.

**_Tirsdag_ **

**_9:23_ **

 

Its been two weeks since the party. Isak is sitting at one of the back tables in the cafeteria. He kept thinking about the party, the way even had clouded his thoughts was maddening. He can’t get enough, he wants to feel his lips on his, his hands on his thighs, ass, hips, everything. Just the simple thought makes Isak all hot and bothered. He wants to see him again, to see his eyes, for him to smile at him again.

 

But all those thoughts drained his mind when he overhears a group of second-year girls gossiping away.

 

“Omg! I know that penetrators party was insane!” One of the girls squeals. Isak knew that there was a party, but he was unable to attend because he was out of town visiting family.

 

“I know right! It was hands down the best one yet” another chimes in. Isak peaks over and noticed what she was wearing. It was one of those penetrator hoodies, meaning that she definitely had hooked up with one of them.

 

Another one laughs, “Your just saying that because you got to hook up with Even!”

 

Isak’s heart drops after hearing that. He should have seen this coming, Even is a penetrator, this is what they are known for. It was stupid for him to think that he was anything at all to him, and its all because of his stupid charm.

 

A tear threatens to fall from his eyes, but he quickly catches it before It can. Isak stands up quickly pushing back his chair making a loud noise bound to catch a couple of peoples attention. He quickly shoves his laptop into his bag, along with his books and pencil pouch. He closes it up and swings it around his shoulder before making his way through the tables to the exit of the cafeteria.

 

He gets to the door, but before he leaves he takes another look at the group of girls. His eyes trained on the girl with the penetrator's hoodie, and sure enough, on the back Evens name was bolded in red.

 

Isak drops his head, about to exit before he bumps into an all to familiar face. “Hey beautiful, you should watch where you're going there” Even says smoothly.

 

Isak doesn’t dare to look up at him, he refuses to let Even use his charm on him again.

 

“Hey… are you okay?” Even asks his voice with a hint of worry. Isak wants to scoff at this, he wants to punch him, push him, he hates the feeling he’s given him. The feeling of pure despair.

 

Even brings his hand to Isak’s cheek, he flinches at this gesture, and Even immediately retracts his hand with a sense of guilt bubbling up in him. “I’m gotta go” Isak mutters before pushing pass Even and scurrying off.

 

Even watches him run off into the crowd off people. A small frown set on his face he then turns his attention back towards the cafeteria and immediately spots the group of second-year girls His eye catches onto the blonde one, wearing the penetrator's hoodie with his name bolded.

 

He doesn’t exactly remember that night, he got so high and wasted because of how boring the party was because Isak wasn’t there to talk to. But when he woke up the next morning next to some random girl, he felt a sense of guilt take over him quickly.

 

Suddenly, Chris throws his arm over his shoulder, almost toppling Even over onto the floor. “Heyyy my favorite blondie! How are you” He asks, a huge grin spread onto his face.

 

“What do you want Chris?” Even lets out an aspirated groan. He knows whenever Chris is like this, he usually wants a favor.

 

“I need you to invite that boy you like to the next party and make sure that he brings Eva” Chris explains in a quiet tone like he’s trying to keep the whole conversation a secret. Which there is no point in doing, everyone already knows how keen Chris is on Eva.

 

“I don’t know Chris..” Even Starts. “Please!!” Chris cuts in, not letting Even even finish his sentence. “I _need_ this like you can’t even comprehend!” He exclaims throwing his free hand up into the air.

 

“Fine fine!” Even groans swatting Chris off him. “I’ll ask, but I’m not promising anything,” he says, walking away from Chris.

****

**_Onsdag_ **

**_12:32_ **

 

It was the next day and like a tradition, Isak was stuck at his locker, once again trying to get the damn thing to open. This locker is like his worst enemy, he had tried to fix it, or switch lockers, but no luck. He’s stuck with it until next year. After a few minutes he finally gets fed up, he slams his fist into the locker with all his might, but to no avail, it stays shut.

 

“you need some help there?” Even asks, sliding up next to Isak, leaning onto the lockers. This scene was too familiar to Isak, and he is not planning on falling for Evens charm again.

 

Isak sighs, “What do you want Even?” There is some venom to his words and Even can tell.

 

“Well, you see… there's this party, again, this Saturday and I was hoping I would see you there?” Even replies while fiddling a little with his hair. Isak looks at him raising an eyebrow. “You can bring whoever you want, like… Eva! For example!” Even adds on chucking a little, feeling the situation getting a little more awkward with each word.

 

“Ah, I see how it is,” Isak responds, his voice now turning bitter towards the 3rd year. “You are only inviting me to this so I’ll bring Eva, let me guess you want to get into her pants?” He seethes out.

 

“No-“ Even starts but is quickly shut up by Isak’s words.

  
“Well I’m so sorry _Mr Even Bech Næsheim_ But I won’t be able to attend your dumb little party.” Isak mocks turning on his heel and walking away. But before he can get through the door, he turns around to take one more jab at Even. “Next time you want to hook up with someone, don’t lead on their friends as well,” and with that, he closes the door and runs off leaving Even still standing by the lockers with a dumbfounded look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you're welcome to leave comments, critiques, questions, kudos, etc!
> 
> bye!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you're welcome to leave comments, critiques, questions, kudos, etc! 
> 
> bye!


End file.
